This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pickup trucks are widely used vehicles that enable transportation of cargo as well as passengers. Passengers are typically housed in the truck cab while cargo can be stored in the truck bed. The truck bed is usually rectangularly shaped and open to the environment to facilitate loading and carrying of large and/or oddly shaped cargo. However, exposing the truck bed to the environment may leave the truck bed and/or cargo unprotected. For example, the truck bed and/or cargo may be exposed to dirt, precipitation (e.g., rain, snow, hail), etc. Accordingly, some truck owners purchase truck covers to protect the truck bed as well as items stored in the truck bed.